User blog:DesertDust/Wehrmacht - proposal of article
'' Hello,'' Ehm.. Because wehrmacht article looks just bad, I decided to make my own article. I didn’t want to edit this wiki so seriously without permission, so I would be glad, if someone could check it, and express opinion about it(sry if "too long, didn’t read" ;)). Grammar should be checked of course, because english isn’t my native language, so you can expect mistakes. I have left 2 sections almost without changes. Generally, article is written in "normal" language(without CoH slang, no words like, volk, bl0b, mg, flamer")I have skipped tactic about from Krieg barracks to Panzer command, it can be added later. This article is rather about linear advance through phases. If you have ideas, what should be changed, post it in comments, or my talk page. – DesertDust (talk) 20:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The term Wehrmacht ('defence force') is used to describe the Unified Armed Force of Germany between the years of 1935 till 1945. It consisted of the German Army (Heer), German Airforce (Luftwaffe) and the German Navy (Kriegsmarine). The Wehrmacht was also referred to as the German Army. It replaced the name Reichswehr after 1935, and was dissolved by the Allies in 1945 at the end of World War II when it was defeated by the Allies. Although the Wehrmacht has no playable campaign, it is featured both in Company of Heroes and Opposing Fronts as the German 7th Army, 17th SS Panzergrenadier Division, Panzer Lehr Division, 12th SS Panzer Division and 21st Panzer Division. Overwiev The Wehrmacht forces were very different to the Allied forces, unlike the Allies, which utilized infantry or vehicles in lower cost but in larger numbers, the Wehrmacht used small and expensive but highly trained, well-equipped and technologically advanced units on the battlefield. Their infantry units are smaller in numbers compared to the Allies' infantry, Although small in numbers, they made up for it in their superior combat capabilities. As the Wehrmacht is the major part of the German Armed Forces, they have some of the most advanced weapons and tactics in the games capable of overwhelming even the most numerous enemies. Tanks are some of the Wehrmacht's most fearsome weapons. It is also armed with some of the most advanced weapons of its time, from the unusual but devastating suicide bomb robot like the Goliath to the terrorizing V1 Flying Bombs. '' ' I think that description could be different – I didn’t have idea how to make it better.'' Wehrmacht is most diversified faction, in terms of units. In opposite to versatile allied armies, every unit have specified role on the battlefield. Usually, majority of their units are expensiver or available later, but they are much better in fulfilling their roles than their allied counterparts. Their force fields 19 units, 6 support units, 3 infantry squads, 5 medium vehicles, and 4 tanks. Their early force is very dependent from weapon teams, which are less mobile, but can deliver very heavy firepower in order to help basic infantry squads. Later, they will be supported by medium vehicles and heavy infantry. Finally, tanks will appear, in order to deliver final blow. '' ''Table with units in this article should be splitted –“ Infantry” and “Support infantry”. Unfortunately, I don’t know how to do this. Infantry squads: Wehrmacht have more infantry units in opposite to allied factions. Although volksgrenadiers lose importance in later portions of battle, other units remain usefull. *Volksgrenadiers: Basic infantry unit armed with long range rifles. Can be upgraded with MP 40 sub machine gun, for close range fights. Able to build basic field defenses, wire and sandbags. *Pioneers: 2-man unit, responsible for building base buildings and field defenses. Can also repair damaged vehicles or structures. Can be equipped with flamethrower or minesweeper. *Grenadiers: 4-man heavy infantry squad. Can be equipped with MG42 light machine gun or Panzerschreck anti-tank launcher, in order to improve their combat capabilities. *Knight Cross Holders: Elite 3-man infantry squad, specialized in anti-infantry combat. In opposite to most infantry units, these soldiers can survive first sniper shot. *Officer: Support unit. Can reduce unit’s production time by half, force retreat on enemy squads, or call bombardment. *Sniper: Support unit, able to kill every soldier by one shot. Has ability to camouflage himself, what makes him usefull as a scout. *MG42 - 3-man unit, operating heavy machine gun, which can kill and suppress infantry with good effectiveness. *Mortar team -3 man unit, operating portable light artillery, able to fire explosive shells over long distances. Can fire smoke shells also, in order to provide cover for friendly troops. Light vehicles: *Wehrmacht army have only two units, which can be classified as light vehicles: *Motorcycle: Fast and cheap unit, perfect for scouting and hunting snipers, thanks to good detection of camouflaged units. *Goliath: Remote-controlled mobile bomb, able to completely destroy or damage target . Can be camouflaged, when placed in light or heavy cover. Medium vehicles: Wehrmacht has few medium vehicle units, which are often usefull through entire battle. They fulfill many roles, like transport, or providing reinforcement, but are also very valuable in mobile defense or assault. *Sdkfz 251: Halftrack, able to fill one of three different roles on the battlefield. Can transport troops, be equipped with two flamethrowers or 6 launchers of high-explosive rockets. Regardless of which upgrade has been chosen, will still be able to provide reinforcement for infantry squads. *Sdkfz 234 armored car: Eight-whelled armored car, classified as “armed recon”. Equipped with automatic 20 mm cannon, which is deadly against infantry. Can be upgraded with 50 mm cannon, in purpose to fight with other medium vehicles and assist in destroying enemy tanks. *Geschutzwagen: Tank destroyer, replace Stug IV. Less armored, but with better cannon and attack range, can destroy enemy tanks easily. It’s helpless in face of anti-tank infantry, and vulnervable for flanking maneuvers. Nebelwerfer is support unit, but pak 50 mm is vehicle(if we are talking about wehrmacht’s vetterancy), so it should be changed.. '' *Pak 38/50 mm: Basic antitank cannon. Usefull against vehicles and tanks. Capable to camouflage, what gives bonuses to accuracy and damage. *Nebelwerfer 41: Mobile artillery, with ability to fire 6 incendiary rockets. Very effective against infantry, especially enemy weapon teams. Heavy vehicles: Wehrmacht have more heavy vechicles than allied factions, and they are his main strength. As rest of his forces, they are specialized, in anti-infantry, or anti-tank duty. Vetterancy upgrades, available for them in Kampfkraft center, greatly improve their survability and firepower. Availible only in later part of the game, good armored and armed, can deliver strong punch, and destroy enemy forces very quickly. *Ostwind Flakpanzer: Light tank, armed with fast-firing 37 mm cannon. Very good against infantry, can attack medium vehicles also. However, he has no chance against enemy tanks. *Stug IV: Assalut gun, with very strong frontal armor. Cheap and well armored, is a serious threat against enemy tanks. Is Turretless however, and without upgrades helpless in the face of enemy infantry. *Panzer IV: Most universall and basic tank for Wehrmacht. Armed with fast firing 75 mm cannon, can fight effectively with enemy Tanks and infantry. *Panther: Medium tank, armed with powerfull 75 mm cannon. Very good armored, can defeat almost every enemy tank in one on one combat. ''Passive and active defenses will be added. '' Tactics: With variety of units, available right from start, there is many ways to play this faction. In opposite to their opponent, Americans, wehrmacht relies not on maneuvers and speed, but rather on heavy firepower. Though at the start of battle, is not so fast like Americans, in later parts of battle can field many medium and heavy vehicles. In order to gain more advanced units, wehrmacht must research “phases”. After every research, new building is available to built. Every phase unlocks also new abilities for units already available. Usually, their force is changing from infantry force(usually based on weapon teams) to much more mechanized and diversified army. 'Capturing territory When the battle begins, axis commander must decide, which units would be usefull against the enemy. Pioneers are very cheap, but are rather unable to effectively fight against any enemy they meet. This usually leads to building Wehrmacht quarters, where possible is production of four units, capable to fight with enemy. Popular choice is volksgrenadier squad, basic infantry for this faction. Armed with long rifles, can fight with enemy infantry squads, defend itself, and capture territory. However, they have no chance agnist infantry equipped with more advanced weapons(like american BAR, or british bren LMG). They should keep distance from the enemy, and use cover always, if its possible, because close-range engagements are favorable for alied factions. Later that problem can be solved through MP 40 upgrade. Axis commanders will benefit greatly from recruiting MG42 teams. These units can fight even large groups of enemy infantry, or light vehicles. Without them, it will be hard to hold any territory. From other side, they are very vulnervable for flanking maneuvers, and indirect fire. That’s why they need protection from other units. If resorurces permit, build a motorcycle for providing line of sight and spotting enemy, before will be to late. Pioneers and volksgrenadiers should build passive defenses like sandbags, barbed wire, and mines(if possible at all), to prevent these attacks. Last unit available in this building is sniper. Very expensive in terms of resources, with ability to kill enemy soldier outright from amazing distance. However, their fire rate is very slow, and they are unable to fight with enemy infantry on their own. Good support is necessity. If resources are available, try to build forward headquaters near most important places. This building will provide reinforcement for infantry, without necessity to retreat units to base, and let you to produce units. Remember, although MG42 can give you heavy firepower, you shouldn’t go to far. If you overextend, your positions can be flanked easily, and you can suffer heavy loses(Enemy might be even able to capture one of your machine guns, and use it against you. Prevent this for all cost!). That’s why Wehrmacht should never play too aggressive, at least not in the early parts of battle. The best solution is to capture sizeable amount of land, fortify it well, and collect resources for units, which can provide more mobile defense. Middle stage of battle ' When wehrmacht has managed to establish a good defensive position, it’s time to product more advanced units. After resarching “Skirmish phase” in headquarters, Krieg Barracks can be built. Krieg barracks enables production of few more units. Sdkfz 251 halftrack, pak 38 50 mm anti-tank gun, and 81 mm mortar team, an heavy infantry, grenadier squad. This building is very important for middle stage of battle. If enemy has taken an effort to reach vechicle production, you may be in danger. Vehicles like M8 armored car or M45 Quadmount, can torn your infantry apart. Advancing to skirmish phase and units from krieg barracks are here for solving that problem. Pak 38 50 mm cannons can effectively fight against enemy medium vehicles. With camouflage ability and in right terms, can destroy them in one shot. Skirmish phase unlock also few other anti-tank abilities. First, all volksgrenadier squads are now able to fire panzerfaust. New infantry unit, Grenadiers squads can be equipped with panzerschrecks, which are deadly not only for medium vehicles, but also for tanks. Vehicles aren’t only threat in this stage of battle. Enemy infantry can be equipped now with advanced weapons, like M1A1 thompson or Browning automatic rifle. Although grenadiers are better in fighting and tougher than volksgrenadiers, they still can lose against those weapons. To prevent this from happening, consider reasarching vetterancy upgrades for infantry from kampfkraft centre, at least to level 2. That will greatly increase their survivability. While waiting for that, try to build bunker and transform it into medic station, That will help you to cease some loses. For every 4 wounded man, medic station will create new Grenadier squad, free of charge! With these units, it’s possible to create good defensive line, which can be broken only by artillery, or other bombardment. It’s unlikely to meet artillery emplacements in this part of game, but enemy can have acces to doctrine abilities. These however, require line of sight. That’s why you should always patrol to prevent artillery spotters(like jeeps or camouflaged snipers) from reaching your lines. With new units on the field, axis forces can now start fighting for territory. Grenadiers, supported by mortars and sdkfz 251, can make some advances. With help of mortar fire, you can quickly destroy enemy’s defensive line, or resistance points. Against those units, enemy will have serious trouble, if he don’t have any vehicles. However, wehrmacht forces still lacking in mobility. Weapon teams can follow your forces but are very slow and vulnervable to every kind of attack(especially flanking). Panzerschreck-equipped grenadiers, can be subdued by medium vehicles, which are able to attack them from greater range, than theirs. After all, even they need to be stationary, in order to be effective. Every attack on enemy’s territory should be executed with attention. '''Alternate production ' Some players decide to skip Krieg barracks, and go straight to the next phase known as "Assault Phase". This is risky move, because: *Krieg barracks units are “backbone” of wehrmacht forces. Without heavy infantry, indirect fire, and reinforcement on the field you will be engaged into uneven fight, *There is a danger, that without basic anti-tank measures, offered by skirmish phase, you will be overrun be enemy’s medium vehicles. However, this move may pay off. If enemy’s forces consist only infantry squads and weapon teams, medium vehicles, like Sdkfz 234 armored car, can deliver serious damage, and push back the allied forces, winning the battle in consequences. Usually, that strategy is used togheter with blitzkrieg doctrine, because of stormtrooper squad. They will replace grenadiers in most roles. With camouflage ability, they can simply sneak behind enemy lines and destroy enemy’s valuable assets. If you have encountered enstrengthed position, use nebelwerfers, or officer bombardment. Howewer, this last option require munitions. But if enemy has managed to survive your assault, and the battle is lingering, it’s recommended to build krieg barracks. Stormtroopers can’t be your frontline soldiers (at least not for long), because of high cost of this unit. High cassaluties may leave you without resources, and be a reason of failure. 'Assault ' With good defensive line, heavy infantry and support weapons, wehrmacht can now advance to assault phase, what unlocks Sturm Armory. Units from that building are much more mobile, have ability to attack faster and with greater strength. Sdkfz 234 armored car can be used as mobile defense. With 20 mm cannon, can quickly destroy enemy infantry, which is trying to capture your territory. It’s a great attack unit, and work well with infantry squads, and other vehicles. With good speed it possess, it’s perfect for “search and destroy “ missions and recon. Stug IV is your main anti-tank unit. Cheap, and with good punch, can be very dangerous. His frontal armor rarely can be penetrated by allied vehicles or tanks(which can start to appear in this stage of battle), although enemy anti-tank guns are still a danger. It’s turretless however, and without proper upgrades, defenseless against infantry and vulnervable for flanking maneuvers, so support is necessary for good combat performance. Grenadiers can now be upgraded with MG42 LMG, which helps to fend off any infantry. Armored cars are even better at this job, killing infantry, before they’ll be able to do some serious damage. Such combat group, consisting of Stugs, armored cars, and grenadiers, is very solid offensive force. If enemy medium vehicles start to appear, consider to upgrade one of your sdkfz 234 with 50 mm cannon. Then, you will be able to fight against them. Stug IV, assault gun can be used also, but is rather too slow for chasing those units. Finally, wermacht receive his first real artillery piece, nebelwerfer 41. This unit, with ability to fire six incendiary rockets, is deadly for infantry, weapon teams, and defensive emplacements. In this stage of battle, should be used against enemy anti-tank measures, like 57mm anti-tank cannon, which are serious threat for your (still-growing)vehicle-based force. Officer is another unit, which Is possible to build. Generally, is very rarely seen on the battlefield, but has several usefull abilities. May accelerate production, force retreat on enemy’s squads and even call bombardment. If blitzkrieg doctrine has been chosen, this will be the only “off-map” bombardment available. Finally, assault phase unlocks few other abilities and upgrades. Your mortar teams are now able to fire smoke cover. This is particulary usefull, during advance. Soldiers will be much more resistant to suppression and damage from small-arms fire. Sdkfz 251 halftrack can now be changed into radically new vehicle, flammenwerfer for 75 munitions. Equipped with 2 flamethrowers, can incinerate buildings and infantry with good effect. However, because of weak armor and fact, that american infantry is usually equipped with anti-tank weapons, isn’t very popular. But in heavy-urbanized areas, especially, when enemy infantry is garrisoned, can be used with good effect. '''Combined arms assault and armored core Last available, and the most advanced building for wehrmacht, is panzer command, able to build, after entering into battle phase. That building unlocks most powerfull wehrmacht units, elite infantry and tanks. Usually, when Panzer command has been built, Wehrmacht forces are busy in attacking territory through mobile artillery, assault guns, and heavy infantry, or reppeling enemy’s elite infantry and tanks, meanwhile replacing lost defensive structures because of enemy artillery. Production time of these units is big, and it may take some time, before you will be able to create solid armored force. To solve this problem(partially, at least), use officer’s “supervision” ability. These units, aren’t only the most powerfull in your arsenal, but also the most expensive. Buying every of them can be beyond your budget. That’s why you should decide, which will be most usefull. If enemy forces consist mainly infantry units(especially elite), you should consider production of Ostwind flakpanzer. That light tank is well armored and agile enough to fight with them. Another option is producing a Knight cross holders squad. Although very small in numbers, few squads of these infantry is tough enough to torn enemy infantry apart. From other side they are very expensive to produce and reinforce, and that’s why they are rather rarely seen on the battlefield. If enemy forces are much more combined, production of few panzer IV tanks will be the best decision. They are reasonably armed, capable to fight with both infantry and enemy tanks. Their abilities will be strenghtened, if proper upgrades from kampfkraft center will be bought. However, if enemy has managed to create a solid armored force, it may be wise move to spare resources for Panther tank. Although very expensive, solid, sloped armor will bounce enemy bullets easily and powerfull cannon can wipe out or damage enemy tanks badly. Battle phase unlocks another powerfull abilities and equipment. All infantry squads are now able to heal themselves even on enemy territory, thanks to now unlocked field-medkit. Stormtropers, if available, can finally be equipped with MP44 assault rifles. Finally, Sdkfz 251 can now be upgraded to mobile artillery unit, for hefty 150 munitons. Although cost may be considered as high(depends on commander’s munitions income), can be worth its price. Halftrack will be equipped with six launchers of high explosive rockets. Less usefull against infantry, but very against enemy armored forces and buildings. Covered by your army, they can be nearly uncatchable and provide devastating (and spectacular) fire power, which will subdue enemy in short order. Units above, with other, which already existing on the battlefield, can advance into enemy’s territory almost without fear, destroying enemy resistance points with mobile artillery. Snipers, if you can afford them, should scout in front of your force, in order to scout enemy units and provide early warning Remember, although your force is powerfull, itsn’t invincible. If your force is grouped, can be juicy target for enemy’s planes or artillery strike. Attacks should be executed on wide area(if possible at all). If you do this properly, you will gain large amount of territory in few attacks, and victory will be only a matter of time. '' Then we can add Doctrine image with description. So, what do you think about it? That 2 pictures, Tiger and axis infantry, should be deleted.. 3 large photos in one article, one under another look rather bad..'' Category:Blog posts